


Fallen Angel

by Shinedown204



Series: Original Works [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Marking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: An Angel has very dark and taboo fantasies about being dominated and used as a sex slave by a demon.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Original Works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012680
Kudos: 20





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Lillian
> 
> Age: N/A
> 
> Bio: A young woman who seems to be in her early 20's with long wavy golden blonde locks that reach just above her ass and ocean blue eyes, light smooth skin, 5'ft. She seems shy and innocent enough but has very dark secrets and fantasies.
> 
> Name: Keren
> 
> Age: N/A
> 
> Bio: In her human form she stands 5'5 ft, brown eyes, brown hair, and looks to be in her late 20's but in her Demon form she stands 6'ft, long black hair, two curled horns at the top of her head, ember yellow eyes, she has a very seductive personality and sort of motherly like demeanor about her perhaps its to entice her prey.

When Lillian was little her parents always told her to stray far far away from their fallen counterparts, the demons. Of course as a little easily swayed girl she followed their judgment. But as time passed and she grew older she began to read more into their fallen counterparts discovering that the demons she was taught to despise were once them. She had heard stories of how Angels would be disowned by their parents for falling in love with a demon. As a young woman now, she is much more open-minded than she used to be. She's been indulging herself with stories about angels and demons engaging in...vulgar intercourse. At first, she was discomforted and afraid but the more she read the more she became interested in the idea. She has disgraceful dreams and fantasies of a sexy demoness taking her with force. 

She would occasionally go down to Earth where the demons would often hide among humans searching for their prey. Though she's never had the courage to actively seek out a demon to ravage her. That would change tonight. She waited until she was absolutely sure her parents were asleep before sneaking out and descending down to Earth. She found a nice park and a lonely bench with no one in sight, a perfect spot for a demon to ambush her. As she declined upon the wooden bench already she felt an uneasy presence surround her. It was a dark and cold aura yet slightly comforting. With a wave of her hand, she replaced her sleek white robes with a black lacy outfit that highlighted her nicely sized cups and fine ass, not to mention her creamy legs that humans drooled over whenever she visited this place.

She had to admit she was afraid she's heard stories but has never experienced it or seen it for herself obviously. As time passed by she grew more and more anxious, the same dark and cold aura were still present around her the silence and the darkness around her was killing her. She did eventually muster up the courage to speak out.

“H-hello?” She said wearily:

_Chuckle_

Lilian is startled by the low breathy chuckle she wasn’t expecting to respond to her but sorta did. She had to remind herself that this was what she wanted, she wanted to be found by a demon and be used however they saw fit. She was startled yet again when she she heard a voice next to her.

“Are you ok?” 

“Yah!”

Lilian jumps back and finds herself looking at a young woman in her 20s with a concerned look on her face.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“O-oh it’s okay.” She laughed nervously to pass off how much that actually scared her.

The woman took a quick glance down at Lilians outfit. 

“What are you doing out her alone dressed like that?” 

It dawned on her just now she remembered what she was wearing. Her cheeks quickly lit up and she fumbled trying to find words to excuse herself. The woman seemed to find it cute and smiled at her before taking a seat next to her.

“I’m Jada,” she extended a hand out to her.

Lilian took it but there was something off about Jada. She had negative energy radiating off of her. If her hunch was right this was most likely a demon in disguise. Nonetheless she took it as it was her best chance. As soon as she did her body froze. She felt like blood was being drained from her. The once nice smile on Jada’s face turned into a predatory one.

And before her eyes Jada began growing two curled horns from her forehead, her brown hair grew longer and turned to Raven black, her once brown irises became luminescent yellow ones. Her chest doubled in size the only that that remained unchanged was her predatory grin. 

“Well we’ll, hello darling what are you doing so far away from home?” She licked her lips taking in Lilian’s outfit if you could even call it that.

Lilian audibly gulped, this was her first time seeing a demon in person. Those glowing yellow eyes made her feel vulnerable as if they were peering into her soul. Jada leaned forward close to her ear. Lilian closed her eyes nervous and anxious of what Jada was going to do she just hoped that she would be at least a little gentle if she was gonna take her.

Instead she heard Jada take a good whiff of her scent. She pulled back with a satires grin on her face. 

“You smell delicious darling, of course your hair smells nice too.” 

What? That’s what her face said at least. A breathy chuckle escaped the demon’s throat. It sounded so arousing to listen to. 

“I meant Your pussy smells delicious honey.” 

A tiny of red appeared on her face mostly out of embarrassment. 

“Damn you’re so cute I can barely take it anymore.”

Lilian yelped when the demon girl yanked her and settler her on her lap. She was now straddling the demon. Jada extended her long tongue out and started licking Lilian’s face. She found it arousing and turned her head helping Jada lather her face with her saliva. Eventually the long tongue began probing her lips trying to jam her way in. 

She didn’t have to as Lilian willingly opened her mouth up for her. The slimy tongue invited itself in and probed the inside of the angel’s mouth. This was one of the many things Lilian fantasized about and it made her burst with lust finally having it become reality.

Lewd moans came from the seemingly innocent angel not even humans would make the sounds she’s making. It came as a shock at first for Jada but nonetheless she wasn’t complaining. Lilian let instinct and her lust driven mind take over, she sucked on the long tongue bobbing her head back and forth making loud slurping noises.

“Oh fhwak...” damn she was better than any human she’s ever had and yet she has we still a virgin. She could tell by the way she smelled it was blinding obvious she could smell the innocence from her even all the way up there in heaven. In her tight pants her cock sprung up throbbing and pulsing with anticipation. She was gonna slam this little beauty down on the bench and fuck her so hard she’ll be screaming her name out loud in the empty park.

Jada retracted her tongue which Lilian tried to keep in her mouth. She pouted when it was pulled out from her mouth, drool dropped down her chin. 

“Don’t worry babygirl I have something else you could suck on.” Lilian tilted her head questioningly. Jada stood up and with a snap her tight pants disappeared and out came a thick 8 inch dick already dripping pre-cum. Lilian’s eyes winded in both horror and arousal. That thing is gonna tear her to prices but it sounds so hot though. Jada smirked looking down on the angel she’s always wanted to fuck an angel. She tried once but got caught and was thrown into hell where she became a demon who preys on lonely young girls such as Lilian.

However there was something missing, while Jada was in her thoughts Lilian impatiently tried to take the huge length in her mouth, something she would regret later. When Jada caught on she violently tugged on the Angel’s hair pulling her back with enough force to rip someone’s head off. Thankfully Angels were much more sturdier and durable than humans but it still hurt.

Lilian whimpered and pouted as she looked up at the demon as if she were asking what she did wrong. 

Jada grinned wickedly she was just too cute but she was badly behaved. To deal with that she snapped her fingers again. A black collar with the words “breeding slut” engraved in gold letters written in cursive on it. There was also a chain leash attached.

This wasn’t part of Lilian’s fantasies but hot damn she loved it. With a tug on the leash Lilian instinctively opens her mouth and the dick passed her lips. It had a nice husky smell to it she liked it. Her gag reflexes weren’t trained enough yet so when the dick pinned the back of her throat she coughed and choked on it. The gargles and gags seemed to drive the demon on as she pulled the leashes back harder forcing the cute little throat of hers to take it.

“Mmm. Take it. Take it all princess.” Just when Lilian was starting to see stars Jada let go of the leash allowing for her to breath. She coughed violently there were big streaks of spit dripping from her mouth. Her eyes were filled with tears sliding down her face. She looked like a slut and nothing less.

Her break would only be short lived however as Jada took the leash and tugged on the it hard. The second time wasn’t as difficult her throat stretched to accommodate the girthy dick brutally fucking her throat. 

“Oh take it all honey drink it all up..” Lilian eyes shot wide open as streams go warm creamy and salty liquid poured into her mouth. There was so much and it keeps cumming. It tasted good though.

“Ah...ah yeah...” Jada was pleased to see that Lilian didn’t drop any.

“Now swallow it.” With one gulp at a time she swallowed tons of cum at a time until there was no more. She opened her mouth and stick her tongue out to confirm. A smirk appeared on Jada’s face clearly satisfied at the sight before her.

“Me and you are gonna have such a good time honey.” She chuckled at the end sinisterly making a pool of arousal drip from the angel.

Through the empty park cries and searing moans could be heard in the empty park. Jada slammed her hips forward hard and violently taking away Lillian’s innocence. Her pussy was a mesh of love juice and blood. Jada yearned to have a taste of that later. 

“Oh yes! Oh yes! Uhhhh!” Lillian cried out.

“Shut up slut!” She slapped her roughly on her cheek that already had a handprint on it. 

“Y-yes mistress, thank you.”

A harsh smack went to her red and abused ass. 

“Stupid slut! I said shut up! tch.” She said annoyed, she always thought angels were soft and just plain stupid but this one was a slut and stupid. If Lillian wasn’t going to keep quiet then she’ll make her. She stuck out her tongue and let it extend in length. Her longer slick tongue snaked up and wrapped itself around that pretty little throat of hers.

Squeezing with enough force to choke her it caused the loud cries of pain pleasure to drop in pitch drastically. She felt the vibrations through her tongue as the young angle struggled for breath. Jada took it a step further and clogged her mouth using her tongue. All the while she continued to pound viciously into her.

As the demon felt herself get closer she loosened her tongue and retracted it letting out a howling cry as her potent semen shot itself into Lillian. 

“Mmm.” Being filled with cum felt good and that was an understatement. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she giggled out of pure ecstasy. What came next and forced a squeal from her.

The demon lost in her own world unconsciously sank her teeth into the young angel’s neck. Her small fangs punctured skin and began lapping at the droplets of blood that poured out.

When she pulled away there were two distinctive puncture holes on her neck that told others what she was hers.

“You’re mine now honey.”

“Y-Y-Ye...SS” she almost couldn’t get it out but she did.

From that day onwards Jada took Lillian with her back to hell where she could fuck her all day everyday. She fought off her fellow demons who dared get anywhere near close to her slut. If they wanted one they could find there own, though she was willing to at least share her with her sister but those were rare times.

Lillian had gotten her wish and she did not regret it once she could die happy as humans would say.

_**THE END.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
